Enishi Hero s
by Cain Bizarre
Summary: No importa que decisiones tomemos en nuestra vida, siempre habrá situaciones inevitables y que deberemos afrontar. Pero el destino es sabio y siempre sabe como actuar a nuestro favor. ( admitido, que feo summary D:)
1. Chapter 1

Buenas a todo los que leen esto y de comienzo agradecer por tomarse el tiempo de leer nuestro fic, así es, tal como leyeron, este es un Fic-Dual (creo que se llama así xD), escrito por Realmex y Bizarre Wizard, es un proyecto que se tenía pensado desde hacía un tiempo y esperamos que sea de su agrado, por favor comenten, aceptamos todo tipo de comentarios ya que sirven de motivación y/ u orientación para seguir trabajando : 3.

**Realmex**: La libertad que nos entrega el mundo fandom es que nos permite explorar diferentes puntos de vista sobre una historia, abecés no hay que juzgar y solo disfrutar pues cada historia es única y tiene su propia esencia.

**BW**: Les pedimos que sean pacientes con la historia y esperen su desarrollo, por que les aseguramos que habrá PoxTi o TiPo ( como algunos lo ponen), pero a largo plazo.

-Así se habla.

-_Así se piensa._

"_Este es un recuerdo __o __flasback__"_ –generalmente centrados.

Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no son de nuestra propiedad

* * *

Era un día soleado en las montañas al norte de China, las aves cantaban y casi no había nubes en el cielo ( real : valla un día perfecto, que genérico; BW :cállate ¬¬#) , ahí oculto entre la frondosa flora montañosa, rodeado de árboles se logra notar una peque cabaña, de almenos siete metros de largo por tres de ancho y una altura como de dos metros, es de madera, pintada de color verde con un techo color café, este tiene una pequeña chimenea de la que emana un agradable olor.

Un dulce sonido, como el de un tarareo se puede escuchar dentro del lugar, mismo donde vemos salir a una felina de singular características. Es de pelaje gris con manchas negras, de las cuales una de ellas, en el centro de su cabeza forma un pequeño corazón, es ojos azules y viste un kimono de color azul con bordes dorados, en sus brazos lleva un canasto con algunas flores de vivos y diversos colores, ella es Haku, una leopardo de las nieves que vive en el bosque.

La felina levanto la vista al cielo, el sol ya tenía un tiempo de haber cruzado su punto máximo del día, ella suspiro mientras movía su cola agitadamente, pues, estaba impaciente.

-Estos niños, cuanto se pueden tardar –bufo irritada.

No muy lejos de ahí, por un camino de tierra, se podía ver correr a dos singulares figuras, una era grande y algo redonda, la otra era delgada y muy veloz.

-¡Vamos Po, te estas atrasando! –grito una felina muy idéntica a Haku, también de ojos azules y sus manchas formaban una línea en su frente dejando al final una pequeña y casi innotable mancha corazonada, solo que esta vestía un pantalón negro con un chaleco rojo.

-¡Ya voy! –grito jadeante un criatura de blanco y negro color, de gran tamaño y robusta, era un panda, de ojos jade y mirada infantil, el cual usaba un pantalón verde con un chaleco del mismo color, que en espalda llevaba una gran mochila de la cual se asomaban algunas plantas de diversa forma y color.

-Te voy a ganar~, Te voy a ganar~ –tarareaba la felina ahora al costado de Po.

-Eso…eso no justo Song… yo estoy cargando la mochila y tú no llevas nada –se quejó el panda que se había detenido a tomar aire.

-Pero si te estoy ayudando, yo cargo las ganancias de hoy -decía mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsita con monedas dentro-Además si la memoria no me falla alguien dijo "Soy un hombre, yo puedo con todo" –dijo Song levantando los brazos en ademán de fuerza.

-Si…pero tú sabes que no soy bueno recorriendo largas distancia –respondía el panda ya recuperando el aliento.

-Está bien, te ayudare –sonrió divertida mientras tomaba un par de hojas y plantas de la mochila y volvía al trote.

-¿Qué, solo eso? –se quejó de nueva cuenta el panda.

-Si quieres te las devuelvo –extendiendo su mano con las hojas hacia Po.

El solo miro seriamente a la felina, quien tranquila y alegremente sonreía.

El panda suspiro, su hermana era mala, muy mala pero a no le importaba, así la amaba.

Continuaron su camino por la montaña mientras continuaban jugando, o para ser más exactos, Song continuo molestando a Po.

-Mira Po, desde aquí puedo ver la cabaña, ya casi llegamos –hablo alegre la leopardo.

-Uff, que bueno, ya me canse de cargarte.

En efecto, la leopardo estaba sentada sobre la mochila de Po, recargando sus patas delanteras sobre la cabeza del oso.

-Po, me has llamado gorda –pregunto ofendida.

-Ehm, yo no diría gorda, solo que has crecido un poco…a los lados –susurro al final.

Song lo miro seriamente, para después sonreír.

-Cierto, estoy creciendo y estoy llegando a la flor de mi juventud, justa la edad para comenzar a tener pretendientes –hablo juguetona, mientras pasaba su cola por la cara de Po.

-¿Pretendientes?, disculpa pero no veo felino, cerdo, ganso u otro animal por aquí.

-Eso es por estamos en medio del bosque, pero cuando vamos a los pueblos, todos los machos me miran sin descanso, desnudándome con sus miradas, violando mi… -no pudo terminar pues una manzana tapo su boca.

-Song, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no hables así, no es de una dama.

-Pero que aguafiestas – rezongo quitándose la manzana de la boca.

-Me pregunto en que parte de toda China habrás aprendido hablar así.

-En la misma que tu perdiste tu hombría –decía la felina haciendo referencia a que el panda tenia serios problemas para hablar con las mujeres ajenas a su familia. Cuando intentaba hablar con una siempre terminaba haciendo algo tonto o metiéndose en problemas.

-Jaja muy graciosa, sabes bien que no me interesan esas cosas –respondió sonrojado Po al recordar como quiso hablar con una linda cerda, quien resultó ser la novia de un cerdo mas grande que el, terminando el pobre panda dentro de un bote de basura.

-De hecho –hablo Song –Me alegra que así sea, así tienes más tiempo para mí –besando la nariz del panda.

Este sonrió tontamente.

-Pero si todo mi tiempo es para ti, enserio, día, tarde y noche siempre estamos juntos, no solo eres mi hermana, eres mi única y mejor amiga.

-Oye Po -se acerco a la cara del panda y le susurra -Que te pare si antes de llegar a casa pasamos un rato al rió.

La felina sonrió, adoraba a su hermano, aun mas allá de lo que muchos pudieran imaginar.

-Cuánto tiempo más planean tardarse –pregunto una voz a la distancia.

Ambos miraron al frente y vieron a Haku de brazos cruzados y un gesto de enojo.

Song bajo de la mochila, y de Po, de un salto cayendo justo enfrente la leopardo mayor.

-Lo siento ma, pero tuvimos que hacer algunas paradas repentinas –señalando a Po que frunció el ceño.

Haku suspiro.

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya llegaron, saben que no me gusta que estén en el bosque cuando empieza a anochecer.

-Perdón mama, no volverá a ocurrir –pidió disculpas su hijo.

-Espero que así sea.

Los tres entraron a la pequeña casa, teniendo Po que agacharse un poco para entrar por la puerta, el lugar era sencillo, rustico pero con lo necesario para los tres, había dos camas puestas en el fondo de la casa que separadas por una cortina daban a una sala/comedor, que consistía en un pequeña mesa y tres cojines, siendo el de Po el mas grande, justo enfrente, esta la cocina, una pequeña estufa algo vieja y oxidada, a su lado un pequeño ropero donde guardan los alimentos y al fondo se haya una puerta de bambú, la cual da al baño, que solo tiene un retrete en el lugar.

Po y Song se sientan en sus respectivos lugares y respiran el agradable aroma de lo que se esta cocinando.

-Huele delicioso, que es mama -pregunta emocionado Po aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

-Fideos, Po, tus favoritos.

-¡Genial!-grito emocionado.

-Otra ves -se quejo la felina menor.

-Bueno, cuando pregunte que querían de cenar, Po fue el único en responder -miro tranquilamente Haku a su hija. Song solo lanzo un soplido.

Haku río divertida ante la actitud de su hija, así con calma y tranquilidad sirvió los fideos en tres tazones de madera y los puso en la mesa.

-Bien niños, demos gracias.

Así, con el caer de la noche la pequeña pero amorosa familia fue a dormir, ignorando por completo que a varios metros de ahí, vigilando desde la punta da un árbol un gran par de grandes ojos rojos les vigilaban con malicia.

* * *

Un nuevo día llego y muy temprano los tres habitantes de la casa ya estaban despiertos, ganándole por unos minutos al sol.

Por su parte Song y Po se encontraban ya afuera de la casa, respirando el fresco aire que ofrecen las montañas, ambos llevando túnicas que les protegían del frío mañanero, Haku salió de la casa vistiendo la misma ropa que el día anterior, esta ves en brazos llevaba dos bolsas, entregando una a cada uno.

-Bien niños, no se tarden -pidió la leopardo.

-Si mama -respondieron al unísono el panda y la felina.

-Se van por el sendero de Xian, es el camino mas largo pero el mas seguro .

-Si mama.

-Eviten a los extraños.

-si mama. -repitieron ambos rodando los ojos.

-Si empieza a hacer sol caminen por la sombra.

-Si ma...

-No se salgan de camino.

Si …

-Si Po se cansa descansen quince minutos.

-S...

-En las bolsas vienen su almuerzos.

-¡Si mama! .gritaron ya muy irritados.

-Ups, lo siento, es solo que el pueblo Jin esta algo retirado y me preocupo mucho por ustedes -se disculpo la leopardo tomando las manos de sus hijos y juntándolas con las suyas.

-Estaremos bien mama, ya tenemos diecisiete años, somos casi adultos y podremos cuidarnos solos.

-Se que ya son casi adultos, pero así tengan canas, arrugas y pasen de los cuarenta seguirán siendo mis pequeños, díganme, enserio es necesario que vallan hasta Jin.

-Si mama, ahí hay algo importante que queremos comprar -contesto Po con una sonrisa.

Haku suspiro triste y preocupada.

-Si es por mi regalo de cumpleaños, no es necesario esto, lo único que necesito son a ustedes.

Po y Song cruzaron miradas sorprendidos.

-¿Lo sabias? -pregunto Po atónito.

-Claro que lo sabia, soy su madre es mi deber saber todas sus locuras y planes.

-To...todas -pregunto temerosa Song.

Haku asintió.

-Entonces, sabes que Po y yo, en el rio...

-Por eso le pague al cerdo para que platicara con Po, era necesario antes que hicieran algo indebido.

Song estaba mas roja tomate , apenada solo bajo la miranda evitando a su madre.

Un fuerte sonido, como de un saco cayendo alerto a las felinas.

Era Po, que callo "KO" al sentirse descubierto por su madre.

-Ma, tienes que comprender, solo teníamos curiosidad -se excuso la felina menor que jugaba con sus dedos aun apenada.

-Hablaremos de eso después -Haku poso su pata sobre el hombro de su hija, quien levanto la vista aun sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa.

-Y como despertamos al bello durmiente -pregunto Song al ver al panda aun tirado.

-Fácil -aclaro su madre, sacando de su kimono un Min pao (pan de frijol) atado a un pequeño hilo, dejándolo caer hasta unos cuantos centímetros de la nariz de Po, la nariz del panda capto el pequeño pero singular olor y de inmediato abrió la boca para intentar atraparlo con la lengua, pero Haku fue rápida y levanto un poco el pan, dejando solo que la lengua saboreara un poco del pan, debido a esto el propio cuerpo del panda comenzó a moverse para facilitar la captura del objetivo, pero mientras mas intentaba alcanzarlo, Haku levantaba mas el pan. Por su parte Song aguantaba la risa que provocaba la situación, tomando nota mental pues sin duda alguna tenia que intentarlo algún día.

Al poco tiempo el panda termino sentado, fue entonces que Haku le dejo comer el pan, no sin antes quitarle el hilo.

-Y ahora -volvió a preguntar Song.

Haku se acerco al panda y con sumo cuidado le tomo del rostro y le dio un tierno y amoroso beso en la nariz y como arte de magia, Po ya estaba despierto.

-Buuuuuuuuuuenos días -dijo entre bostezo el panda -Saben, acabo de tener un sueño muy raro, mama sabia lo que Song y … -Se tapo la boca en cuanto fue consiente de lo que iba a decir.

Ambas felinas solo rieron ante la inocencia del panda.

Ya después de una breve charla y muchas risas, por fin los hermanos partieron a su objetivo, el vieja era largo, pues el poblado estaba lejos y como les había pedido su madre, deberían ir por el camino seguro, lo cual los haría llegar casi al anochecer al pueblo. El plan era simple, ambos llegarían ala ciudad para quedarse a dormir en ub hotel del pueblo, así, ala mañana siguiente, comprarían el obsequio para su madre y regresarían de inmediato para llegar antes del anochecer y celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Vayan con cuidado -fue lo ultimo que grito su madre antes de perderlos de vista por el camino que habían tomado, ambos hermanos no dejaron de despedirse hasta también dejar de ver a su madre, ya en el camino ambos comenzaron a hacer lo que mas les gusta, jugar, esto hizo que su recorrido fuera mas placentero y pasara mas rápido . En el transcurso aprovecharon para visitar un templo y comer tranquilamente el almuerzo que les preparo su madre y así mientras iban, también disfrutaba de la privacidad del momento, Song le jugaba varias bromas morbosas a su hermano, que simplemente sonreía conformista ( real: creo que lo disfruta ¬¬ ).

Fue así hasta que cubiertos ya por la luz de la luna, ambos hermanos llegaron al pueblo de Jin, el lugar era muy grande e incluso aunque ya lo habían visitado en algunas ocasiones, siempre les sorprendió lo grande que era el lugar, que incluso de noche las estaba llena de vida, las calles se iluminaban con todas las lámparas de diferentes colores e imágenes, gente (animales) haciendo shows callejeros o familias entrando o saliendo de lugares de convivencia.

-Bien, el hotel que mama nos recomendó esta por haya -indicaba el panda que miraba un pequeño pero buen detallado mapa que su madre les había hecho del lugar.

Pero al intentar moverse Song le detuvo de un brazo.

-Hoye Po, y si vamos haya -señalo la felina a un hotel muy colorido.

-Eh? a dond... -se quedo estupefacto al ver el lugar que señalo su hermana.

-Song...eso...eso es un.

-Un hotel.

-Si...pero...no creo que...

-Vamos Po, ahí dice "Hotel" y cobran mas barato que al que mama nos envió, no perdemos nada y ahorramos unas cuantas monedas

Po trago pesado, al parecer Song ignoraba ,o eso aparentaba, que arriba de "hotel" estaba la palabra "Love".

Antes de Po dijera algo mas la felina ya lo llevaba arrastrando al hotel, al llegar los atendió una vieja cabra, tenia unos grandes lentes y se comía un periódico. Que debido a su mala vista no noto lo jóvenes que eran ambos hermanos, mas con Po que debido a su tamaño ya tenia ciertos rasgos adultos, pero inocentes, sin reproches les rento una habitación, la "Suite especial" que consistía en una king size en forma de corazón, todo estaba iluminado por velas aromáticas de color rojo y al lado de la cama un ropero donde había una gran variedad de disfraces para la diversión en pareja.

Al ver esto la leopardo se emociono y empezó a probarse algunos trajes, había de maid, enfermera, marinerita e incluso uno de Pikachu que dejaba mucho al descubierto , caso contrario, Po esta muy avergonzado, mantenía la vista al suelo, lo cual no ayudaba mucho ya que el alfombrado del lugar tenia bordados corazones y sombras de parejas besándose.

-Oye Song, hoy fue un día muy largo por que no te bañas primero, se que no te gusta estar sucia -intento distraerse el panda, que al levantar la mirada y ver a su hermana sufrió una leve hemorragia nasal. La felina traía puesto un traje de baño, que mas que nada parecía casi un hilo dental, la leopardo al notar que su hermano la veía no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza e intento cubrirse con sus patas.

-Si...creo que tienes razón, me bañare primero -dijo mientras evitaba tener contacto visual con Po, rápidamente corrió al baño, en donde recibió otra grata sorpresa -¡Po ven a ver esto!.

Po algo dudoso se acerco al baño y sin abrir la puerta pregunto.

-Es algo urgente.

-Rápido entra, esto es, como dices...bárbaro.

-Ehm, no se si deba -respondió temeroso.

-Tranquilo Po, ya me eh cambiado el traje.

El panda al escuchar esto suspiro aliviado, entrado de inmediato al lugar solo para sufrir de un nuevo sangrado nasal.

-¡Song! -lanzo un grito desesperado mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos (patas/garras)

-¿Qué? -cuestiono extrañada la felina -Si ya me quite el traje y no estoy desnuda.

-Si, pero...como estas vestida.

La felina se miro, traía puestas dos toallas de pequeño tamaño que apenas cubrían sus intimidades, una en el pecho y otra en la parte baja, pero al hacerlo solo resaltaban mas los atributos de la hembra. Esto hizo que a la felina se le ocurriera una picara idea.

-Oye Po -hablo seductoramente -Sabes, hace tiempo que no tomamos un baño justos -comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba al panda -Y ya que el jacuzzi es muy grande para una persona - se acerco a la oreja del panda y dijo -Hagámoslos.

El panda se volvió un tomate andante y humo comenzó a salir de su cabeza que a la perspectiva de Song era una buena comedia, sacándole una gran carcajada.

-Po, deberías ver tu cara , jajaja- reía sin control.

Fue entonces que el panda lo noto, aquella "proposición" no había sida mas que otra broma de su hermana, se sintió muy molesto, pero a la ves tuvo una extraña sensación de tristeza.

-Muy graciosa Song -bufo serio -Ahora si no necesitas algo mas me retiro a la cama.

-Que no piensas bañarte -pregunto aun divertida la felina.

-Lo are mañana temprano, sabes que mi pelaje tarda mas en secarse y eso arruinaría la cama.

-Alguna razón especial para no querer arruinar la cama -volvió a cuestionar coquetamente.

-Que no te gusta como huele mi cabello cuando retiene humedad.

Y era cierto, cuando Po se mojaba/bañaba y no se secaba correctamente desprendía un olor no muy agradable para la felina.

-Esta bien Po, solo apártame el lado suavecito de la cama -pidió la felina antes de iniciar su baño.

* * *

El tiempo se le hizo indiferente a la felina mientras estuvo en el jacuzzi, donde paso un largo rato, cuando salió encontró a Po ya recostado en la cama y tal como se lo pidió, le había dejado la parte suave para ella, termino de secar su pelaje y decidió ponerse una pieza de lencería que estaba en el armario como piyama.

Con sumo cuidado se metió a la cama y se acorruco lo mas cercano que pudo a Po, no había necesidad de usar las cobijas de la cama, el pelaje de su hermano desprendía una calidez perceptible y muy agradable para la felina.

Pensando que el panda ya dormía, se le acerco y hablo.

-Lo siento Po, no era mi intensión hacerte enojar, solo que no pude evitarlo, yo solo quería que nos ducháramos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando jugábamos en el rio.

El panda solo emitió unos quejidos, típicos en su sueño, esto causo cierta tranquilidad en la felina que sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazo a su hermano de un brazo, llevándose una grata sorpresa pues el panda se movió de tal forma que ella termino acorrucada en el pecho de este. Ella se acomodo mejor y dejo escapar un leve ronroneo.

-Te quiero Po -dijo como ultimo la felina antes de caer dormida.

El panda entre abrió un ojo y miro a su hermana.

-_Por que soy tan mal pensado_ -se cuestiono interiormente.

Así el panda intento dormir, aun que los gemidos de las habitaciones aledañas se lo dificultaron un poco.

* * *

Y de nueva cuenta en el capitulo, el sol resurgió para marcar el comienzo de un nuevo día y el inicio de la rutinaria actividad del pueblo Jin.

La primera en despertarse fue Song, que amaneció justo como había dormido, protegida por el cariñoso y cálido agarre de su hermano.

-_Eres tan lindo _– pensó mirando al panda dormir_._

Si por ella fuera podría pasar toda la eternidad recostada sobre el, pero sabría que eso podría ser incomodo para el panda, con sumo cuidado se libero del agarre y procedió a cambiarse, mientras lo hacia pudo notar como Po despertaba.

-Buenos días dormilón -saludo la leopardo pacíficamente.

-Buegnos fias -respondió adormilado.

-Vamos Po tenemos que apurarnos, ya amaneció y hay que compara el regalo para mama.

Y como si esas palabras fueran un balde de agua fría el panda se levanto de un salto.

-Cierto, hoy le compraremos ese broche que tanto le gusta, solo espero que el vendedor mantenga el precio acordado.

-No tiene por que cambiarlo -dijo Song -Llegamos a un acuerdo y como vendedor honrado mantendrá su palabra.

-Bien, solo dame cinco minutos y estaré listo - corrió el panda hacia al baño, pero al entrar regreso con Song -Mejor que sean 10 y por cierto, como se usan los caracoles.

Ya con Po bañado y con el sol haciendo de secadora, los hermanos caminaban tranquilamente por el lugar mientras desayunaban nikuman( pan al vapor).

-Bueno, admitiré que acertaste con lo del hotel, con el dinero que sobro pudimos comprar muchos nikuman -decía Po que devora panes por mordida.

-Recuerda que son para los dos -se quejo su hermana al ver como casi acababa con la gran bolsa.

-Lo siento, pero están tan deliciosos que no puedo evitarlo.

Continuaron su platica hasta llegar a un gran local de madera que tenia como letrero " Accesorios Puak", entraron tranquilamente y fueron recibidos por un zorro de pelaje rojizo y una gran bata negra, quien al instante los reconoció y brindo una cálida sonrisa.

-Pero si son la joven pareja, que bueno verlo de nuevo.

-Buenos días señor Puak -saludo Song -y por quinceava ves, no somos pareja, somos hermanos.

-Pero si se ven tan bien juntos -adulo el comerciante.

Po solo sonrió tontamente mientras su hermana se encargaba del trato. Song pago el precio acordado y de la misma nada el zorro saco una caja de madera, se las entrego a los hermanos quienes la abrieron para verificar el encargo y justo como el zorro se los había prometido, era un sujetador de cabello con un adorno de flor negra hecha de ópalo , con un centro dorado, para ellos era demasiado lujo, pero su madre lo valía, ambos agradecieron al zorro quien los despidió contento, así, ambos hermanos, iniciaron el regreso a casa.

-Estoy seguro que a mama le encantara -decía Po que caminaba muy enérgico.

-Si, aunque lo mas posible es que termine en su caja de recuerdos.

-Si, también creo lo mismo.

Ambos rieron animados, el camino a casa aparentaba ser bastante corto.

* * *

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:

-¿!MAMA!?

[~]

-Po...tengo miedo...

[~]

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

[~]

-Mi nombre es Tizoc.

[~]

-¡Bienvenidos a la Academia de Fu Lee Da!

**Realmex: Antes de que se quejen por la presencia de Song, quiero aclarar que a mi en lo personal me parece un personaje muy agradable y con buen argumento , por eso decidimos trabajar con ella.**

Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado y de nueva cuenta les invitamos a dejar sus comentarios, pues su opinión es importante para nosotros. Song tuvo un pequeño cambio en su apariencia, solo imaginen que al final, cerca de su nariz hay una mancha con forma de corazón.

También aprovechar para avisar que los capítulos saldrán en un periodo de dos a tres semanas o si se puede antes.

Nos estamos leyendo, BW y Realmex se despiden por el momento :D


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Kung Fu Panda no son de nuestra propiedad

Aquí una entrega más :3, ambos tuvimos un día de descanso y nos pusimos las pilas.

Agrademos los comentarios que nos han dejado y bueno Mex (Realmex, solo que Mex para más fácil) quiso contestar uno en específico.

**Mex: a Zhihui de xinzang , sobre Po y Song, no prometo nada buajajaja **(BW: Pero yo si xP, tranquila evitare que este haga algo estúpido)

Sin más, se agradece por leer y disfruten xD (Pedimos disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que se puedan hayar)

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y se podía notar como daba paso a la noche, el cielo empezaba a tornarse de colores oscuros y una fría brisa comenzaba a descender de las montañas.

Po y Song caminaban alegres y muy enérgicos hacia casa, portaban en una de sus bolsas el regalo que con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo duro habían podido comprar, no podían dejar de imaginar el rostro de su madre al ver su regalo, en ocasiones pensaban que lloraría, otras que los abrazaría y un par de veces que se desmayaría de la emoción. Tal era la alegría que incluso Po se había aguantado el cansancio y aunque sus pies le pesaban, la sola idea de ver feliz a su madre anestesiaba el sentir.

-No puedo creerlo, realmente lo estás logrando Po –reconoció son el gran esfuerzo de su hermano.

-Solo…ah!...no te acostumbres… que, ah!... no creo poder hacerlo seguido –respondió con problemas el panda, le costaba un poco respirar y le dolía el pecho.

-Ya falta poco, ¡tú puedes Po! –Animaba la felina con una sonrisa, por su parte el panda seguía esforzándose por caminar –Mira Po, mama debe estar ya preparando la comida –Dijo la felina que señalaba una pequeña corriente de vapor grisáceo que salían de entre el bosque.

-Hay, me pregunto que estará cocinando –intento imaginar Po los platillos que su madre pudo preparar para la ocasión.

-Siendo mama, será una de sus delicias.

-Yo solo espero que me haya guardado un poco de sopa (fideos)

-En lo único que tú piensas son en fideos verdad –miro seria la leopardo al panda.

-No es cierto, bueno si, pero también pienso en mama, pienso en ti y bueno cosas normales.

-¿Normales? –Rio por el comentario –Vivimos en medio del bosque, tú eres un panda y nosotras leopardos de las nieves, en donde entra lo normal aquí.

-Sí, bueno, tal vez no seamos tan comunes, pero te aseguro que ninguna familia es tan unida como la nuestra.

-Puede que sea cierto –hablo Song –Pero una cosa es segura.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto curioso Po.

-¡Que yo le daré le regalo a mama! –Song salió corriendo llevando en sus patas (brazos) la caja con el regalo de Haku.

Po quedo un poco choqueado pero reacciono al momento, no podía creer lo que vio, Song le había robado la caja, no pudo evitar sentirse enojado para después salir corriendo tras la felina que jubilosa daba pequeños saltos por el camino.

-¡Ven aquí Song! Quedamos que se lo entregaríamos los dos juntos –grito el panda aun con tono molesto.

La felina al verlo correr hacia ella dejo de salta y comenzó a trotar, manteniendo una distancia constante con su hermano, el panda por su parte aun parecía molesto, pero al poco tiempo su cara cambio por una alegre, así, con ambos corriendo, había comenzado un nuevo juego, debes en cuando Song alentaba el paso dejando al panda acercarse lo suficiente para con un solo salto volver a librarse de él, no faltaban las bromas de la felina que hacían a Po poner más ganas a la persecución, incluso intentó emplear algunos métodos engañosos, como fingir cansancio para que Song se acercase. Fue mientras corrían que ambos notaban más cercana la corriente de vapor, siendo Po el que noto algo extraño, se detuvo y miro más cuidadosamente, esto llamo la atención de Song, que se acercó sigilosa.

-¿Qué pasa Po?, ¿Ya te cansaste?

El no respondió.

-Si esto es una trampa ni creas que voy a caer –dijo dando un par de pasos lejos de Po –Oh vamos!, no me digas que enserio te enojaste.

Pero el panda seguía sin responder, esto termino por inquietarla.

-Está bien Po, me rindo –dijo acercándose a su hermano, al hacerlo noto cierta sequedad en su mirar.

-Po... ¿Qué pasa?, ¡me estas asustando!, ¡PO!

El panda prendió carrera repentinamente, dejando a su hermana sorprendida.

-¡Tramposo! –grito la felina al sentirse engañada y olvidando por completo que ella tenía la caja.

Po corría cada vez más rápido, tanto que Song tuvo que ponerse seria y correr en cuatro patas, pero ni así lograba darle alcance, poco a poco el panda marco una gran distancia con su hermana. La felina se detuvo un momento a tomar aire, sabía que Po tenía sus momentos, pero que por un simple juego actuara así, eso no se lo esperaba.

Ya con más calma, la felina logro captar un olor peculiar, era pesado y difícil de respirar, le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que se trataba, lo que veían desde hace tiempo no era vapor, era humo y donde hay humo hay.

-¡MAMA! -grito alarmada y de inmediato salió corriendo a todo lo que sus patas daba, ahora entendida el cambio repentino de Po.

Ignorando por completo el camino, corrió apresurada y temerosa rumbo a casa, no tardó mucho en llegar y al hacerlo quedo impactada por lo que sus ojos mostraban. Su casa, su pequeño pero cálido hogar estaba en ruinas, todo estaba destrozado, desde las paredes hasta los muebles más aparte la notoria muestra de que habían incendiado la casa, con mucho pavor Song busco a Po y a su madre, los encontró fácilmente, se encontraban del lado contrario al que ella llego, corrió hacia ellos. Haku se encontraba recostada en el suelo, una manta enrollada hacía de almohada mientras otra le cubría hasta el cuello, Po se encontraba a su lado, arrodilla y completamente destrozado en llanto, levanto la vista al oír que alguien se acercaba. Al ver a su hermana llegar solo pudo decir:

-Song…mama…mama…esta… -No pude terminar pues el llanto se lo impedía.

La leopardo no creía lo que veía, se negaba a creerlo, intento ir hacia ellos pero comenzó a sentir mareos, le costaba respirar, no podía oír nada y lo último que vio fue a Po correr hacia ella, antes de caer en completa oscuridad.

_-¡Mama¡,¡Mama~¡ -lloraba un pequeña leopardo que se encontraba perdida en medio del bosque. Había salido corriendo de casa y no paro de correr hasta que se cansó, al hacerlo noto que estaba en una zona que no conocía, sin noción alguna de donde estaba comenzó a caminar por el lugar, esperando encontrar algún punto de referencia conocido, los horas pasaron y el sol ya se había ocultado, cediendo paso a la Luna y dificultando la vista de la pequeña felina, fue en ese punto que con hambre y con frio la pequeña comenzó a pedir auxilio de su único familiar._

_-¡Mama~! –no paraba de gritar. Sola y triste, se aferraba lo único que tenía entre sus patas, un pequeño osito de peluche de color blanco con una mancha negra en uno de sus ojos, caminaba lentamente, esperando no encontrase con algún peligro pues su madre siempre le decía que en la noche hay que ser precavidos, sobre todo en las montañas. Después de mucho caminar la pequeña se sentó resignada sobre un tronco caído._

_-Tonto Po –se quejó mirando a su osito de peluche –Si el no estuviera mama me haría caso a mí –dijo quitando unas lágrimas de los ojos –Seguro mama ahora debe odiarme, seguro que ya no me quiere –comenzó de nueva cuenta a llorar._

_Unos ruidos cercanos sacaron a la pequeña de su dolor, levanto su vista y pudo ver como unos matorrales frente a ella se movían, esto le espanto e insegura de cómo reaccionar se quedó estática. De entre las plantas salieron un cerdo y dos gorilas que sin ningún problema vieron a la niña._

_-Ven, les dije que alguien estaba llorando –dijo el cerdo a los primates._

_Los tres adultos se acercaron a la temerosa felina que levanto a su oso frente a ella como escudo._

_-Tranquila pequeña no queremos hacerte daño –volvió a hablar el cerdo._

_-Sí, solo queremos ayudar –dijo uno de los gorilas con tono de juego._

_-Así es pequeña, no tienes nada que temer, solo dinos que te pase y podremos ayudarte._

_Song no contesto._

_-¡Vamos responde! –exigió el segundo gorila golpeando el suelo, espantando a Song y haciendo que se metiera dentro del tronco_

_-Mira lo que has hecho, ya la espantaste, ahora no podremos ayudarle –zapeo/golpeo el cerdo al gorila que la había espantado. El porcino se acercó al tronco y se asomó cuidadosamente, pudo notar como Song se apegaba lo más que podía al fondo del árbol –Pido disculpas por mi amigo, es que esta algo impaciente por querer ayudarte._

_-¡Para que hacemos esto!- volvió a gritar el gorila –Solo tenemos que sacarla de ahí y listo._

_Tomo el tronco con sus grandes manos y comenzó a sacudirlo con fuerza, Son se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al tronco, incrustando sus pequeñas garras a la madera, pero al hacerlo no pudo sujetar bien su muñeco, el cual callo en las manos del otro gorila, que había estado esperando a que la leopardo callera._

_-¡Mama~!, ¡Mama, ayuda~! –comenzó a gritar Song desesperada, esto alerto a los tres animales, haciendo que el gorila dejara de sacudir el tronco y lo devolviera al suelo. Durante varios minutos el ambiente estuvo en silencio para Song, sus oídos lograban captar unos escasos murmullos inaudibles para su joven e inexperto sentido. Volvió a escuchar como alguien se acercaba al tronco, de nueva cuenta el cerdo intentaba hablar con ella._

_-Escucha niña, tal vez iniciamos esto con el pie izquierdo, así que porque no me dices que te pasa y nosotros podremos ayudarte._

_De nueva cuenta la felina guardo silencio, el cerdo solo sonrió y continuo hablando._

_-Creo que ya entiendo, tu mama de advirtió que no hablas con extraños y sabes, creo que hizo bien, mi nombre es Pao, y los dos gorilas son Zeng y Len, no son muy listos como puedes ver, pero te aseguro que son buenas personas._

_Son solo se dedicaba a mirar al cerdo, había algo en el que no inspiraba confianza._

_-Y ahora que ya no somos unos desconocidos, porque no sales y nos dices que pasa._

_El silencio continúo y el cerdo al ver que la pequeña no cedió, decidió usar su última carta._

_-Entiendo tu punto pequeña, pero para que veas nuestras buenas intenciones, ven, toma tu osito._

_Song al ver a su peluche dudo un poco en ir por el, pero termino cediendo ya que era lo único que tenía. Gateo por el tronco hasta estar lo más cerca de su muñeco, con sumo cuidado comenzó a estirarse para alcanzarlo, pero justo cuando iba tomarlo el cerdo le sujeto de su pata y la jalo hacia fuera._

_-¡Te tengo! –Grito excitado el cerdo –Sabes, eres una niña mala, hacernos esperar tanto por ti, ya entiendo por qué tu madre te abandono._

_Song que había comenzó a gritar y luchar por zafarse quedo congelada ante las palabras del cerdo._

"_Mama...me abandono"_

_-¡No, no es cierto, mama no me abandono, mi mami me quiere, mi mami..!_

_-¡Pues si tu mami te quiere donde esta!, eh¡? –grito el cerdo en respuesta –Ella no te quiere, si no ya te habría encontrado, ella te abandono, te dejo sola._

_-¡Mientes!, ¡mientes!, Tú mientes!. Ella…no…_

_Dejo de luchar, pensó en lo que había hecho antes de huir de casa .El cerdo al verse vencedor regreso a su tono pacifico._

_-Veo que ya entendiste –Soltó a Song, ella se quedó quieta y en silencio –Mira niña, nosotros no somos gente mala, solo queremos ayúdate, porque no vienes con nosotros, tenemos comida, agua y muchos dulces –dijo posando una mano sobre el hombre de Song y comenzó a acariciarlo con cierta lujuria._

_-Yo…yo –intento responder Song._

_-Porque no vienes con nosotros por ahora, seguro tienes frio y hambre, haya tú eliges si deseas quedarte con nosotros o irte._

_El estómago de la felina crujió, el cerdo había dado un buen argumento, guiada por el cerdo Song comenzó a caminar. La idea de que su madre le abandono comenzó a apoderar su mente e incluso se cuestionó si alguna vez la había querido._

_-¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS/PATAS DE ELLA! –se escuchó a sus espaldas._

_Los tres animales y Song voltearon atrás algo espantados por el tono del grito._

_Con una mirada seria y un palo entre sus patas, Po se encontraba encarando a los animales que querían llevarse a su hermana._

_-Chicos, díganme que no estoy viendo lo que creo ver –dijo el cerdo sorprendido al ver al panda._

_-Eh bueno –intento responder uno de los gorilas, demostrando que no era el más erudito de los tres._

"_Po" –se sorprendió la leopardo al ver al panda._

_-¡Liberen a Song o lo lamentaran! –volvió a amenazar el pequeño panda._

_Los tres animales comenzaron a reír sin parar señalando al panda y soltando burlas, Po se extrañó al ver su reacción pero muy decidido arremetió contra el cerdo, golpeando la pata de este y haciendo gritar de dolor y de paso soltó a su hermana. En un rápido movimiento Po tomo a Song y la puso tras sus espaldas. El pequeño panda era grande en estatura comparándolo con niños de su edad, pero aun así se quedaba corto ante el tamaño del cerdo y los gorilas._

_-¡Tu, pequeño bastado! –grito furioso el cerdo que miro a los gorilas quienes reían por los gritos del cerdo._

_-Y ustedes idiotas, de que se ríen, atrápenlos antes de que escapen –ordeno aun segado por el enojo._

_Po al oír eso, miro hacia tras e indico a Song._

_-Corre hermanita, yo los distraigo, sigue todo derecho y llegaras al rio que lleva a casa._

_-No_

_-Bien ahora corre... que dijiste!?_

_La respuesta de Song sorprendió a todos los presentes, la niña hizo a Po a un lado y comenzó a caminar de regreso con sus "captores"_

_-Song… ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Po aun sin salir de su sorpresa._

_-¡No pienso ir a casa –respondió tajante –No quiero ir a un lugar donde mi mama me ignore y no me ame, donde un tonto y gordo panda se coma toda la comida y se robe el cariño de mama! –saco lo que traía dentro._

_Po aun incrédulo resintió sus palabras, bajo un poco la vista al no sabiendo que responder. Song continúo:_

_-¡Si mama me quisiera estuviera buscándome, estuviera aquí, me amaría mí, su hija de verdad y no a ti, un impostor y un ladrón!_

_Dicho esto retomo el camino que le había indicado el cerdo, quien rápidamente susurro a los gorilas._

_-En cuento me aleje con la niña, tomen al panda nos será muy útil._

_-Tú dices eso solo porque te quieres divertir primero con la niña –dijo uno de ellos._

_-Pero que cosas dices, yo siempre he sido muy caritativo con ustedes, que en ocasiones tenga que castigarlos por sus idioteces es otra cosa, ahora hagan caso._

_El cerdo comenzó a alejarse con Song a su lado, por su parte los gorilas fijaron su mirada en Po, el pequeño aún seguía cabizbajo, no tenía idea de que eso era lo que ella pensaba de él, pero aún entre todo su dolor, Po sabia una sola verdad._

_-Mama si te quiere –dijo Po en tono alto para que Song le escuchase, esto causo impacto directo en la niña que se detuvo al oír esas palabras. El cerdo lo noto e intento actuar._

_-No le hagas caso, solo quiere hacerte sufrir más._

_-Mama te quiere Song, en cuento te fuiste corriendo ella salió a buscarte, pero al hacerlo tropezó con uno te tus juguetes y se lastimo un pie, pero aun así salió decidida en encontrarte, me ordeno que me quedara en casa por si volvías, pero al no hacerlo y siendo tan noche yo también me preocupe._

_Song no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su mama le estaba buscando y aun lastimada no paro su cometido. Devolvió su pirada a Po, el panda tenía un semblante serio pero a la vez pacifico. El cerdo al ver como se le escapaban las cosas de las manos hablo a los gorilas._

_-Que están esperando agárrenlo._

_Los gorilas obedecieron al momento y cargaron contra Po, el panda solo levanto su palo y preparo para el ataque. Para sorpresa de los presentes Po resulto ser más escurridizo de que parecía, los gorilas intentaban agarrarlo pero no podían, con algunos espectaculares saltos y maromas el panda escapaba de las más malas intenciones de los primates. Por era rápido, pero no fuerte, en una mal salto uno de los gorilas golpeo brutalmente a Po que salió proyectado contra un árbol, quebrándolo al impacto y quedando inconsciente, ambos gorilas rieron triunfantes y caminaron glamurosos hacia su "dormida" víctima._

_-¡Po, no! –Song quiso correr a socorrerlo pero de nueva cuenta el cerdo la retuvo, ahora de ambos brazos._

"_Todo es mi culpa, si no hubiera corrido de casa, Po estuviera bien y mama no se habría lastimado, si tan solo yo..."_

_-¡ALÉJENSE DE MIS BEBES!_

_Sin que los gorilas pudieran hacer algo, una leopardo de tamaño adulto callo desde las alturas golpeando a los primates con un par de potentes patas que los arrojaron varios metros al aire, dejándolos completamente KO, el cerdo al ver como caían sus camaradas opto por sacar una navaja y ponerla sobre el cuello de Song._

_-¡Ni un paso más o ella se muere!_

_-¡TÚ, SUCIA SABANDIJA, COMO TE ATREVES A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA A MIS HIJOS! AHORA, SI QUIERES CONSERVAR TUS PELOTAS MÁS TE VALE QUE SUELTES A MI HIJA Y TE LARGUES, DE LO CONTRARIO NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE LO QUE TE PUEDA PASAR!_

_Amenazo imponente la gran felina, el cerdo podía notar todo el odio y una peculiar sed de sangre en sus ojos, comenzó a temblar e intento formular palabras pero no pudo. Song escucho como su alguna llave estuviera abierta y alguien dejara fluir el agua._

_-¡No…n…no eres nadie para ame…ame…amenazarme! –Respondió con mucho esfuerzo el cerdo –Crees que porque te deshiciste de esos dos pelmazos podrás conmigo, yo soy el cerebro del equipo, soy el más listo y…_

_Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir el sentir pues sintió un fuerte impacto en su cabeza, su vista se tiño de rojo y lo último que vio fueron los ojos de la felina, unos ojos llenos muerte. Song al sentirse liberada corrió hacia su madre, esta le abrazo con mucha fuerza, dificultando un poco el respirar a su hija._

_-Lo siento, lo siento –repetía sin cesar la pequeña que encajaba su rostro en el pecho de su madre. La pequeña soltó de nuevo en llanto, pero no por tristeza o temor, estaba feliz, feliz de tener a su madre a su lado, de sentir su calor y su amor. Entonces recordó -¡Po! –se separó del golpe de su madre y corrió hacia su inconsciente hermano. Haku le siguió y reviso al pequeño._

_-Tranquila Song, el está bien._

_-Pero…mama, los gorilas lo… -Haku le tapo la boza con un dedo._

_-Créeme Song, ve –invito la madre, ella miro bien al panda el cual parecía dormido, y de hecho lo estaba, roncaba y babeaba a gota suelta. Song no pudo evitar reír un poco._

_-¡Él está bien! –grito feliz abrazando a su hermano._

_Haku poso su pata sobre la cabeza de su hija, quien levanto la vista al sentir el tacto de su madre._

_-Escucha Song, sé que en ocasiones sientes que paso más tiempo con Po que contigo y puede que por eso hayas creído que lo amo más a el, pero quiero que sepas que eso no es cierto, Song, yo los amo a los dos en la misma forma no podría decidirme por uno de ustedes .Yo disfruto cada momento que paso contigo y sé que tú también lo haces, cuando nos bañamos, cuando cocinamos e incluso cuando le jugamos bromas a Po, y es por eso que quiero que siempre recuerdes que te amo, sin importar lo que hagas o digas, nunca podría odiarte ni enojarme contigo._

_-Lo se mama…lo sé –dijo Song intentando retener las lágrimas en sus ojos, Haku volvió a sonreír, se levantó y cargo a Po sobre sus hombros y extendiendo una de sus manos dijo a su hija:_

_-Ven Song, vamos a casa._

-¡Song!, ¡...Song! –escucho ser llamada.

Con algo de esfuerzo empezó a recuperar conciencia y abrir lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a un ser de blanco y negro color.

-Song, por fin despertaste –abrazo el panda a su hermana, levantándola del piso y apretándola firme pero tiernamente.

-Que... ¿qué paso? –Articulo con dificultad Song, para después recordar lo visto antes de desmallarse -¿¡MAMA!?¿¡DONDE ESTA MAMA!?

La mirada alegre de Po cambio a una triste y de dolor, y con la misma señalo a su hermana donde Haku, la leopardo yacía aun recostada, parecía que dormía.

De nueva cuenta Song se sintió cansada, pero Po la sostuvo de los hombros y ayudo a caminar, con paso lento y pesado llegaron con su madre. Temerosa por la respuesta Song pregunto a Po.

-Mama…mama esta…

-Song…-suspiro pesadamente la leopardo mayor.

Al escuchar su nombre se arrodillo ante su madre.

-Mama, mama… ¿Qué te paso?¿Que paso aquí?

Haku poso sus ojos sobre Po y pidió:

-Hijo, ayúdame a levantarme un poco –Po asintió y tomando con cuidado a su madre la incorporo lo suficiente pata que quedara medio sentada, recargando su espada contra su pecho.

-Hija, yo…-comenzó a toser bruscamente y expulsando en cada estornudo un poco de sangre.

-No hables mama –pidió alarmada Song.

(n/a: cada vez que vean esto : "" imaginen que es un estornudo de dolor; BW: maldito Mex T_T )

Haku sonrió –Hija…hijo… saben, su madre no fue siempre una buena persona…en mi vida hice algunas acosas malas y lastime a muchas personas…No era de mi placer hacerlo…pero era mi única forma de sobrevivir…por eso…

-Po…porque nos dices eso…mama –preguntaba son intentando contener su llanto, por su parte Po mantenía la vista apartada, mirando hacia el vacío.

-Quiero…que me prometan ...que se mantendrán juntos, que nunca se separaran …que confiaran uno en el otro y que nunca lastimaran a nadie …

-Pero estas diciendo mama…

-Linda …hija, no me queda mucho tiempo …y

-No, ¡no digas eso mama!, estarás bien, Po y yo te llevaremos a un hospital solo resiste ma…no es así Po…Po?

Song tomo a su madre de los hombre e intento cargarla, Po lo evito sujetando firmemente el cuerpo de su madre.

-¿¡Que haces Po!?¡Déjame cargar a mama, Po!

Haku tomo las manos de su hija con las suyas y tranquilamente contesto.

-Song, caso no recuerdas…lo que te enseñe hace tiempo…

-Ah…a que te refieres –mintió al no saber que responder.

-Todos tenemos un tiempo…para vivir…y que…lo que hagamos con nuestras vidas definirá…

Comenzó a estornudar más violentamente, tanto que Po dejo su semblante serio por uno preocupado. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo la leopardo metió su mano bajo la manta que le cubría el cuerpo, de ella saco una caja de metal oscuro, de tamaño medio y tenía una grabados apenas perceptibles. La extendió hasta los brazos de Song, quien con temor la tomo, tuvo algunos problemas pues la caja tenía una sustancia algo resbalosa, al sentir esa extraña sensación reviso la caja, era un líquido oscuro con tono rojizo, asustada por lo visto levanto la sabana que cubría a su madre, recibiendo de lleno un fuerte golpe emocional, Haku estaba cubierta por una lona y varias mantas y hojas, todas manchadas de rojo, pero evitando que la sangre ensuciara aquella manta blanca.

-Por…por... ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste, PO!? –pregunto exigente la leopardo menor.

-Porque… yo se lo pedí –volvió a responder la madre por su hijo.

Song levanto algunas hojas y la lona, dejando semidescubierto el cuerpo de su madre. Ella tenía un gran hoyo en donde debería estar su estómago, Song se llevó las manos a la boca y desvió su mirada por la impresión.

-Hijos míos –hablo Haku –Quiero que sean felices, que tengan una vida pacífica y tranquila, pero sobre todo…no quiero que se vayan por el camino de venganza…esto que me ha pasado…no es más que el pago… ...por todo el daño que yo hice... …y no quiero que acaben así.

Con su último esfuerzo Haku tomo y junto las manos de sus hijos, ambos no podían parar de llorar no solo de dolor, también de impotencia al no poder ayudar a su madre.

-Hi…hijos…-dijo mirándolos con mucho amor, y dándoles una sonrisa confortante –Los amo…

Y con esa frase, dio su último suspiro y sus manos cayeron al suelo, Po y Song no supieron bien cómo reaccionar, quedaron en shock por varios minutos. Po fue el primero en moverse, tomo las manos de su madre y las puso sobre su pecho, y le coloco de vuelta la manta blanca que antes cubría su cuerpo, teniendo problemas al tener que tapar el sonriente rostro de su madre.

-Que…que haces… -pregunto Song.

Po no respondió. Se levantó y tomo un gran palo que estaba cercano a ellos y comenzó cavar un hoyo, su hermana solo observaba, el tiempo continúo su marcha, la noche comenzó a dar paso a un nuevo día. Song se despertó casi de golpe, se había quedado dormida, sobre su espalda tenía una cobija, la cual supuso le cubrió del frio, levanto su vista y se encontró con él con el cuerpo de su madre, giro un poco la cabeza y vio que Po estaba despierto, si es que acaso durmió.

-Po –llamo la felina al panda.

El se giró y miro a su hermana, dio unos pasos a sus costados dejando ver en lo que realmente había trabajado toda la noche, había limpiado por completo el terreno, no había rastro alguno de los resto de la casa, solo un gran hoyo y lo que parecía una pequeña e improvisada tablilla hecha de algunas maderas y lazos. Se despidieron de su madre, enterrándola y escribiendo en la tablilla:

~Aquí yace Haku , una gran mujer, la mejor madre~

La tarde llego y ambos hermanos estaban a la orilla de un rio, optaron por retirarse del lugar donde antes existió su casa y ahora habitaba un doloroso recuerdo. Sentados, uno frente a otro, en silencio, como si esperaran que el destino les indicara que hacer.

-¿Qué aremos ahora, Po? –pregunto a su hermano.

Po era el mayor de ambos, o almenos eso les había dicho su madre hacía tiempo, solo que al no saber su fecha de nacimiento optaron por celebrar su cumpleaños el día que encontraron al panda, así, por decisión familiar Po había sido declarado mayor a Song por un año y al ser el mayor él debía tomar las decisiones en ausencia de su madre.

-No lo sé, Song, no lo sé.

-Po…puedo sentarme a tu lado –pidió tímidamente la felina.

El panda levanto la mirada y con una cálida pero melancólica sonrisa contesto: -Claro que puedes.

Sin hacer tanto bullicio como era su costumbre, Song se sentó al lado de su hermano, recargando su cabeza en su pecho, por su parte Po rodeo el cuello de son y sujeto de uno de sus brazos, intentando dar mayor confort a su hermana. Ella comenzó a sentir rápidamente la calidez que su hermano desprendía, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la misma y poco a poco se fue perdiendo.

_La pequeña felina y su madre, que aun cargaba a Po con algo de esfuerzo, caminaban de regreso a casa después de tan violento altercado, la pequeña camina a pequeños saltos, tarareando una canción que su madre les cantaba antes de dormir y la cual era la favorita del penda._

_-Sabes una cosa Song –interrumpió Haku el canto de su hija._

_-¿Qué mama?_

_-Sé que en ocasiones Po puede ser algo torpe, que se enoja cuando lo molestas y que incluso dice cosas sin pensar._

_-¿Y? –respondió la pequeña sin entender bien a su madre._

_Su madre suspiro, tal ves no la había abordado de buena manera._

_-Quiero que sepas, que sin importar que pase o hagas._

-Song! –llamo el panda a su hermana, sacando del pequeño "sueño", la felina rápidamente se despertó y miro al panda.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?

Po, al igual que con el humo, miraba seriamente hacia un extremo del rio, ella curiosa levanto la mirada, solo para ver a uno cuantos metros, paradas sobre las ramas de un árbol a tres siluetas que ocultaban su apariencia entre las sobras de los árboles. Inquieta Song se aferró al brazo de su hermano.

-Po…tengo miedo…

En un rápido movimiento Po se puso enfrente a su hermana y dijo : Yo te protegeré

_"El te ama"_

* * *

Esperamos que haya sido de su gustado \(^w^)/

**Mex: Pido disculpas por un pequeño fallo en el Adelanto del cap anterior, tal parece que alguien no presto atención y metió cosas de más ¬¬.**

BW: Lo siento u.u

Hasta la próximo, saludos :3


End file.
